Le pouvoir de l'ennui!
by Debbie-the-Fairy
Summary: Pourquoi Salazar serpentard et Godric Griffondor ce détestais temps? Pourquoi à Poudlard les objets moldu ne fonctionnent pas? Pourquoi les voitures ne son pas populaires chez les sorciers? Une seule Réponse...MOI!(one-shot)


**Note de l'auteure :** ceci est un petit one-shot……mon premier……..que j'ai fait parce que je m'ennuyais ferme et que j'avait envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un. Donc l'histoire explique de mon point de vue la réelle raison pour laquelle les griffondors et les serpentard s'aime pas la face ainsi que la véritable raison pour laquelle aucun objet moldu ne fonctionne a Poudlard et que les voiture sont très peu populaires chez les sorciers. La morale de cette fic est simple……une écrivaine de parodie peut être dangereuse lorsqu'elle s'ennuie!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le pouvoir de l'ennui :

**Une histoire de Flan mou!**

Il y a des jours comme sa ou il faut ce dire que sa pourrais être pire! Comme par exemple vous pourriez être à la place des perso sur lesquels vous vous défouler! Personnellement, je ne suis qu'une modeste écrivaine de parodie qui ne souhaite qu'une seul chose de sa vie, un peu d'action. Malheureusement c'est souvent le calme plat et donc il m'arrive souvent de recevoir chez moi cette chose que l'on appelle L'ENNUI! D'après moi, ce fléau devrait t'être au plus vite annihilé! Mais bien sur notre cher gouvernement est trop occupé avec leur histoire de guerre et de taxe pour voir les véritable problème qui subsiste dans notre société. Il faut dire qu'eux, ils doivent pas souvent le croiser sur leur chemin l'ennui! Donc résultat…m'ennui! C'est dans c'est moment l'a que je me remémore toute les bêtises que j'ai pu faire sous le poids de l'ennui, une plus particulièrement. Car vous savez, pour être honnête, Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard n'ont pas toujours été ennemi! Je ne ni pas qu'ils avaient des point de vue différent sur plusieurs sujets mais pas de quoi en fouetter un chat! En fait je dois avouer, bien que j'en suis un peu honteuse aujourd'hui que j'y ai mis mon grain de sel…….n'empêche, je dois avouer que le jeu en valait la chandelle!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

C'était une journée comme celle-ci, belle, clame et particulièrement emmerdante ! Donc j'était la à chercher quelque chose a faire tout en usant mon beau tapis vert a force de tourner en rond dans ma chambre ( et dieu sais que sa m'arrive souvent) lorsque je me suis rappeler que j'avait promis à mon amie Para-san de la rappeler au sujet de………bas en fait je m'en souviens plus très bien, vous savez la mémoire est t'une faculté qui oubli…..ou un truc du genre……enfin bon! Je décide donc d'appeler mon amie lorsque une voie froide et sifflante me répond.

_-_Oui?

_-_Eux….Bonjours……Es-ce que Para-San est là?

_-_ESPÈCE DE PETITE FRIMEUSE DE (mot pas gentil) QUE JE TE PRENNENT À ME RAPPELER POUR UNE DE VOS BLAGUE STUPIDE AU TÉLÉPHONE JE VOUS ÉTRIPPE!

Puis il raccrocha. Tout de suite j'ai penser : « Non mais quel enrager celui là! » pour ensuite me rendre compte que j'avait inverser les deux derniers chiffre du numéro et j'ai composer le bon numéro cette fois pour appeler ma copine! Après avoir papoter un peu et que j'ai finalement raccrocher, j'était revenu à la case « M'ennui ». Malheureusement, dieu c'est que l'ennui a des effets plus que néfaste sur mon comportement. Comprenez, je suis d'une nature calme et gentille à toujours m'excuser pour un rien et a prendre le plus grand soin pour ne pas blesser qui que ce soit. Seulement l'ennui est quelque chose de perfide et d'agaçant, et une fois a mon contacte toute idée bonne ou mauvaise devient inévitablement une idée de génie dans ma tête et je ne m'en débarrasse qu'une fois que je l'ai réaliser. Autrement dit, je suis une vrai petite diablesse et cet enragé de service m'avait offusquer au plus haut point il devait donc naturellement payer pour c'est acte! Finalement dans toute cette histoire, je suis la seule et unique victime!

Donc je rappelle ma vache enrager en faisant bien sur 67, un sourire taquin au lèvre.

_-_Oui? Demande une fois de plus mon inconnu a la voie de mister freeze!

_-_Bonjours monsieur j'aurais un message à vous communiquer mais d'abord j'aimerais savoir votre nom!

_-_Salazar Serpentard……répondit t'il un rien de curieux alors que moi dans ma tête je me disait que je venais de pogné le jackpot. ( Et oui apparemment à cette époque le téléphone était à idée mais c'est Poudlard alors pourquoi on s'étonne encore de ce genre de détaille bizarre?)

_-_Et bien monsieur Serpentard ce que je dois vous dire c'est…….VOUS ÊTES JUSTE UN MAUDIT FLAN MOU! Puis je raccroche sur le coup morte de rire. C'est fou comme les chose simple peuvent vous faire sentir beaucoup mieux.

Soudain, une autre idée me vient en tête. Je note le numéro de mon flan mou numéro1 puis à chaque fois que je m'ennuyait ou que j'était en crisse je l'appelait pis je lui criait « T'EST JUSTE UN MODIT FLAN MOU! » Après ce genre de thérapie je me demande encore comment les psy peuvent encore ce trouver des clients….. enfin bon! Après quelque mois j'ai commencer à me tanné de mon « taouin! » ET alors que je me cherchait une place de stationnement au centre d'achat, j'en trouva une particulièrement bien situer et alors que j'arriva pour me stationné un malade avec une somptueuse décapotable rouge avec un symbole de lion doré sur le côté me coupa la route pour piqué ma place. Qu'on ce comprenne! Je sais pertinemment que l'univers des stationnement de centre d'achat et un milieux sans merci ou les novices ce font piquer leur place de façon cruel mais moi je suis une grande stresser avec seulement un permis temporaire en poche et encore en pratique. On s'entend tu que ce genre de manœuvre de ( mot pas gentil ) me fait grincer des dents! Surtout lorsque je vois que mon taouin n'est nul autre que Godric Griffondor lui même! (Comment je le sais me demanderez vous, et bien disons seulement qu'en temps qu'écrivaine de parodie j'ai eu le privilège de le rencontrer un jour dans une convention…..bien sur rencontrer est un grand mot……privilège aussi d'ailleurs……disons seulement que je l'ai aperçu quelque minute entourer d'une bande de midinette qui répétais sont nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon. Enfin…..le buffet étant plus intéressant j'y est retourné mon attention vous comprenez!) en tout cas, c'était à croire que les directeurs de Poudlard voulait ma peau! Et voilà notre Godric fier comme un paon les cheveux au vent qui me fait un grand sourire du style « Sans rancune microbe! De toute façon entre toi et moi on c'est déjà qui est le meilleur! » a vous rendre rouge de rage. Mais soudain, AU BONHEUR! Je vois sur la vitre remonté de sa voiture, une pancarte a vendre avec le numéro du malheureux dessus…….oh! Oserait-je? Et bien apparemment oui, car aussitôt je m'empare d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon pour noté le numéro de mon tapon. Niak! Niak! Niak!……bah quoi je vous avait prévenue que je pouvais être diabolique.

Alors le soir venu, je commence a composé le numéro de ce cher tapon de Godric tout en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_-_Oui allô? Me demanda la voix chaude et trop sur de lui de Godric…….le pauvre il ne ce doute de rien hé, hé!

_-_Oui bonjour, es-ce vous qui avez une superbe décapotable rouge avec un lion doré sur chaque côté?

_-_Oui absolument! Répondit-il gonflé d'orgueil. Si vous voulez venir la voir je suis là tout les jours après 5 heure, j'habite une grande villa à brique rouge au 3085 du chemin de traverse.

_-_Au mais c'est parfait! Répondis-je, Seulement je n'appelais pas pour cela.

_-_À bon! Répondit notre Griffondor intrigué.

_-_Et oui! En fait j'appelais pour vous dire…….VOUS ÊTES JUSTE UN MODIT FLAN MOU! et je raccroche aussitôt riant au éclat sur le bord des larmes et à côté de son numéro je note « flan mou numéro 2 »

Après cette journée, lorsque je m'ennuyais ou que j'avais envie de me défoulé j'appelait l'un de mes deux tapons et je leur hurlait des bêtises…….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Les plaisirs simples de la vie j'vous dit!

Seulement voilà, deux ou trois mois plus tard, j'ai eu l'un de c'est down! Un ennui comme il devrait pas en existé, vous savez, lorsque tous vos amis sont parti, qu'il fait beau dehors mais que si par malheur vous sortez de la mais on votre mère vous demande de l'aider dans plusieurs taches tout aussi fatigantes que ennuyantes et que même si il n'y a absolument rien à la télé vous vous borner à zapper encore et encore sans arrêt dans l'espoir q'un programme intéressant vas surgir de nul part et apparaître dans l'écran! Et bien oui CE genre d'ennui total! Alors j'eu l'idée d'appelé l'un de mes deux trou d'cul mais il y avait longtemps que cela ne me faisait plus rire et tout à coups l'inévitable ce produit, l'ennui me monta à la tête pour y faire germé la plus diabolique, la plus sordide et la plus marrante idée de ma vie. J'était comme hypnotisée, rien ne m'importait d'autre que cette idée diabolique. J'était complètement sous l'emprise de l'ennui et tenté de m'en défaire était inutile! C'est donc malgré moi ( si si j'vous jure, j'en fait encore des cauchemars!) que j'empoigna le téléphone et appela mon flan mou numéro 1.

_-_Oui allô! Me répondit la voix naturellement calme et froide de Salazar.

T'EST JUSTE UN GROS FLAN MOU! M'exclamais-je puis au lieu de raccrocher comme à mon habitude j'attend quelque seconde puis je demande………..flan mou t'est toujours là?

_-_TOI MON PTIT MODIT ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE J'VAIS TE…….et il continua ainsi pendant 2 bonne minute, on sent qu'il en avait sur le cœur le pauvre ptit. Alors, de mon côté, un sourire hypnotique et taquin ce dessina sur mon visage. Le bougre ne c'était même pas rendu compte que j'était une fille. Alors je lui répond…..

_-_Bah vient en mon espèce de flan mou! Tu m'fait pas peur! Je t'attend! J'habite une grande villa à brique rouge au 3085 du chemin de traverse, tu peut pas me manquer, c'est une superbe villa de brique rouge et j'ai une merveilleuses et somptueuses décapotable rouge à t'en faire baver!

_-_BEN J'ARRIVE MON MODIT! Puis il raccroche. Je part à rire! Mais ce n'est pas fini. Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher ma main compose le numéro de mon second flan mou, et il répond.

_-_Oui allô?

_-_T'EST JUSTE UN MODIT FLAN MOU! Et j'attend Encore une fois quelque seconde.

_-_MON ESPÈCE DE PTIT MORVEUX ATTEND QUE JE TE POGNE TU VAS CONNAÎTRE LE MOTS DOULEUR! S'exclame t-il, je me retient de ne pas rire…..

_-_OH! Programme intéressant! Bien vous saurez mon très cher flan mou que vous m'faites pas peur pentoute! Pis juste pour te le prouvez je m'envient te donner la raclée de ta vie!

_-_BEN ARRIVE JE T'ATTEND! puis il raccroche! Encore heureux car je ne pouvait me retenir de rire.

Beaucoup pourrais penser que je me serais arrêter là, mais c'est très peu me connaître moi et mon esprit tordu de jour d'ennui! Tout de suite j'empoigna le téléphone pour composé cette fois le numéro de la gazette des sorciers pour leur dire que les deux grand directeurs de Poudlard avait pété un câble et qu'ils avait décider d'en finir de manière radicale. Aussitôt que j'eu raccrocher j'ai prit les clé de la voiture de ma mère et avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de me rappeler qu'avec mon permis temporaire j'avait pas le droit de conduire seule, j'était déjà sur la route en direction du chemin de traverse. Une fois arriver à l'adresse de Griffondor, il y avait des aurores partout tentant désespérément de calmer la foule de curieux, les journalistes de la gazette étaient là par dizaine et mes deux tapon favoris s'entre tuais à coup de point aillant briser leur baguette dans le combat. Après avoir vue SA, vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je me suis sentit mieux!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Après c'est événement, Salazar à quitter Poudlard tout en y cachant une pièce secrète ou il cacha un monstre charger de tuer tout les sang de bourbe si cher au cœur de Griffondor et de son côté Godric pu garder son poste uniquement garce à sa horde d'admiratrice qui le soutenir lors de son jugement devant les tribunaux. Seulement Après cette mésaventure, Godric s'entendis avec les deux autres directrices de Poudlard pour qu'aucun objet moldu ne puisse fonctionné dans l'enceinte de l'école et il ce débarrassa au plus tôt de sa flamboyante décapotable pour s'en tenir au balais de course. De mon côté je n'ai plus jamais fait de bêtise de ce genre ne vous inquiété pas, mais juste au cas où mes deux tapons préféré découvrait le pot au rose je me suis acheter un afficheur! On sais jamais! Mais au moins cette histoire ma servi et lorsque je m'ennui je me remémore ce merveilleux……heu je veux dire…….terrible instant ou j'ai vu c'est deux pauvres homme ce mutilé à coup de poing et s'arracher le linge sur le dos. Mouais…….mais une fois remémorée, je m'ennuis toujours………OH MON DIEU! J'ai promis de rappeler Para-san pour confirmer la date du prochain congrès annuel des écrivains de parodie! Vite le téléphone…..je compose et…..

_-_Oui allô?

_-_Oui es-ce que Para-san est là!

_-_ENCORE UN PTIT MORVEUX QUI VEUX ME FAIRE PERDRE MON TEMPS AU TÉLÉPHONE HEIN! JE TE PRÉVIEN TOI ET TES COPAINS NE RAPPELLER PLUS! Puis il raccroche.

Je reste un moment sur le choc…..tout cela me semblait terriblement familier, je regarde l'afficheur et le nom qui y apparais n'est nul autre que SEVERUS SNAPE! La vague chaleur de l'ennui reprend le dessus sur moi et sans que je puisse m'en empêcher je me met à sourire de façon très inquiétante……..

JE SENT QUE JE VAIS BIEN M'AMUSER!

FIN


End file.
